1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a racket for striking a ball. The construction of this racket with its flexing inner frame causes a directed redistribution of energy. This increases the player's control over the placement of the ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, many configurations of rackets have been offered to enhance a user's control over the ball U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,525, to F.W. Donisthorpe on Mar. 1, 1938 describes a racket with a grip portion spaced away from the head approximately a distance equal to the length of the grip and having the forked portion and the head portion one continuous laminate. There is a slot in side member to allow an awl to be inserted at the junction of the head and the side member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,505 to Thomas E. Beall on June 13, 1978 for a tennis racket with a head that is cantilevered from the grip that supports the head and has two unconnected shafts. The head is separable from the side portions so that the heat may be strung separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,194 to Josef Fisher on Feb. 13, 1979 for a racket shows a bifurcated handle with a head attached to the forks by a plurality of vibration-absorbing elastic elements to cushion the blow to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,822 to Yao T. Li on Jan. 29, 1980 describes a racket with a inner head resiliently attached by means of an elastic insert to an outer head and with the stringing done from the top of the inner head
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,455 to Shozo Kurusu on Apr. 7, 1987 shows a racket with one stringed head spot welded to a forked frame to provide increased control of the ball.